Out of character in other words OOC
by ShamrockNinny
Summary: Shawn screwed up big time. He nearly got everyone he cares about the most killed. This time they aren't so forgiving. Shawn desperate to combat his abandonment sets to be the way everyone wants. As time passes the Shawn the know and love begins to slip away and they will fight tooth and nail to get him back.
1. Chapter 1 or such and such etc

Hey all you little Psychos (and big ones, depending on your height) This is my first Psych fanfic but I hope everyone will enjoy it!

* * *

Shawn sat in the Psych office looking around it; taking in every line, paint chip, and stain. He was wearing a suit and tie and for one bizarre chance his hair had been combed back neatly matching the office look. Though his situation was far more bizarre then merely hair. Shawn was quitting, shutting down the Psych business. He was getting an office job, renting a plain apartment, cutting out a different career for himself. And it was all for them. Gus, Juliet, his dad. This is what they had all wanted, just a regular old Shawn.

Nothing could convince him otherwise as his eidetic memory brought to his mind every biting argument, every frustrated reprimand and every exasperated look of disappointment. He bit his lip, nearly drawing blood as he struggled through the swell of emotions. He had almost lost them, all of them. It would've been his fault that he would've been standing at a pulpit delivering a eulogy for some of the most important people in his life. In fact for one despairing hour he had thought that he had lost them. During that time an awful feeling of guilt and pure fear had ran through him. He couldn't be alone, and that scared him more than anything in the world, more than pretending to be someone else.

Shawn bent his head down, staring off as he relived the memory.

*The rope bit into Shawn's wrists as he struggled against the bindings. He was tied to a chair sitting on top of the tallest building in Santa Barbara. The man who had previously had his back turned to Shawn turned around and face Shawn. He stepped forward bending down to stare Shawn in the face.

"You know Shawn, I really have yet to see you in complete anguish" He paused smiling his eyes glinting in pleasure as he saw Shawn stiffen when he leaned closer.

"I've seen you scared, I've seen you angry, happy, embarrassed, rude" He paused again his eyes becoming curious

"I've even seen you apologetic and humble. But I've yet to see you in utter despair"

Bile rose in Shawn's throat and he felt waves of anger flowing over him. The man drew closer until his nose was nearly brushing Shawn's.

"I would really like to see that" The man peered at Shawn as if trying to memorize this moment and place it perfectly. Shawn glared back emulating as much resistance he could. The man stepped back the intense atmosphere lost immediately as he became totally aloof. He pulled out a cell phone and turned away from Shawn dialing a number.

"You may go forward" He spoke into the phone. It was all he said but Shawn's eyes widened in realization.

"NO! You can't do this!Please!" Shawn screamed this his cries piercing. They would have been haunting and disturbing to anyone. The raw begging plea enough to scare. But the man continued acting aloof replacing the phone into his pocket as an explosion was heard and saw from the rooftop. The man didn't turn around but instead addressed a invisible person.

"Good bye Detective O'hara, Guster and Henry." It was singsong and echoed along with Shawn's screams.*

Shawn was pulled out of the scene by a car pulling up. He recognized it as Gus's car. Shawn straightened and pulled his sleeve up to wipe away the moisture that had formed there during his reflections. He quickly put on a small reserved smile right before Gus walked through the door.

To say Gus was surprised was an understatement. He hadn't expected to see Shawn let alone see him dressed like a normal office worker. The sight was unnerving especially since Gus hadn't see him since their last case. Gus was mad, upset, and guilty as he thought back to the case. So much had happened some of which he still hadn't figured out. He clearly remembered his last encounter with Shawn as having been a particularly bad fight. He hadn't thought it would've lead anywhere. Yet here they were Psych gone and Shawn doing who the hell knows what. Gus would've guessed Shawn would've left before he would've guessed Shawn would get an office job. So curtly and warily Gus glared at Shawn and gave a short hello mumbling something about cleaning his stuff out of the office.

Shawn nodded his head and cast his eyes away from Gus. He had never looked so dejected. Gus was about to say something when Shawn spoke.

"Sorry, I was just about to leave" With that Shawn rushed out the door. He should have known that Gus hadn't forgiven him. He should've expected that Gus would hate him. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he walked to his car. The only thing that kept him going was imagining the people he cared about opening their arms to him and forgiving him. He didn't want to be alone, it reminded him of when his mom had left. That feeling of despair amd self-hatred that had filled them. How could she leave without even trying to keep him? Had she not wanted him? Did his friend Gus not want him as a friend? He laughed bitterly, of course Gus didn't want him as a friend, he had ruined Gus's life. But that would change, he would change, the old Shawn was going to fade away and then everyone would like Shawn.

Gus watched Shawn leave a slight feeling of loss residing in him, as if he had lost Shawn. He shook his head. What did he care Shawn had nearly gotten him killed and had made it so the love of his life had dumped him. It was high time that Shawn deal with all the problems that he had made. Gus needed some time soon he would be able to be friends again. Shawn would wine and they would get Psych back and everything would go back to normal. But even as Gus told himself this he felt a sense of foreboding welling up.


	2. MWHAHA noone really reads the chp title

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a bit but to be truthful I have a few other fics that I haven't updated in forever but right now I am in love with Psych and this is my mourning... let us have a few moments of silence for the death of such a beloved show.*several moments of silence*.. Alright now that we have shown our respects let's get on with this fic!

Gus had always pretended that he loved his job just to make Shawn feel like he was choosing to give up something he liked to solve crime. Though the reality wasn't a screaming opposite Gus did not love his job. He was a good person, amiable most of the time but after several hours of sales pitching a drug with a complicated name to a bunch of uninterested clients he was often bored. That was why today would've been a relief since he was getting a slight change up and giving an annual survey to employees of companies that went through Gus's employer. But his mind kept wandering back to Shawn. He hadn't seen him since that day at the now deceased Psych office. It wasn't that Shawn was ignoring his calls or messages or emails it was just that all the answers were short polite and just...just so un-Shawn like. Gus walked through the cubicles stopping at each one barely paying attention as he rattled off info about the survey, he couldn't stop thinking about Shawn's abnormal behavior. He walked into the next cubicle not even bothering to look up at the new person.

"Hello I am Mr. Burton Guster, I am here to take a survey of your basic health and use of drug prescriptions"

Gus bent down to pull out a survey paper from his brief case. He continued staring at the clipboard in hand and began again rattling off the drudging lines.

"Our survey is not anonymous and is not required" Gus pulled out a pencil.

"So let's begin Mr..." Gus looked at the front of the cubicle.

" . Do you have any-" Gus stopped short his eyes going wide in realization. He quickly looked up to see Shawn smiling brokenly at him. Gus just stared in shock at Shawn. Shawn had lost weight and looked like he was sick or something. He was pale and had dark circles around his eyes. Gus was shocked as Shawn looked up at him that broken smile on his face and that far away look in his eyes. Gus still didn't say anything, he was too shocked to do anything yet.

" ?" Shawn said

Now Gus was officially freaked out. What the Hell was going on? The last time Shawn had acted like this was after his mom had left. He had become OCD. His grades had gone up as did his manners and the phone bill. Shawn had spent every night trying to call his mom. After the number was disconnected Shawn had given up he then went straight from poster child to a rebellious stage which had quickly shot his relationship with Henry. Gus couldn't figure out how this could happen. No one had left. Juliet was still there, Henry was still there, Gus,himself, was still here. Gus didn't understand what was going on.

"Shawn! What happened?!" Gus yelled ignoring the head that popped up from some of the cubicles to see the commotion. Shawn looked at Gus and feigned confusion.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked. Gus's eyes widened.

"This Shawn! THIS!" Shawn then looked extremely hurt. Tears pooled in his eyes.

"Gus I thought you wanted this" Gus's face scrunched up in confusion. What was Shawn talking about now?

"I though I had lost you guys, you told me you wanted me to grow up. I thought you would be happy." Shawn looked up at Gus looking for all the world as if Gus had just shattered any hope he had had. Gus shook his head.

Gus was about to answer when Shawn's boss walked up.

"Spencer what's happening here?" Shawn looked up at his boss like a deer in head lights.

"Sorry sir it was just a survey" Gus said immediately. "We'll be done in a few moments"

The man nodded and walked away. Gus looked back at Shawn.

"How about I take you out tonight" Gus asked

"I have work till 11 tonight" Shawn said. Gus frowned, no office job goes that late.

"It's another job"

"Alright just give me the address I'll pick you up then" Gus offered finally smiling. He wrote down the address and continued working all the while trying to figure out what instance Shawn had been talking about. He had a feeling that it extended beyond what Shawn had just said.

(LINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKPSYCHLINE BREAKLINE BREAK)

Shawn finished up at his office job and quickly headed to his other job. He was working two jobs: an office job and a job at a local bar. He'd found not only his unbearable guilt but also all the ignored calls and emails to Juliet and his dad were too overwhelming for him emotionally. He buried it up by doing grunt work and earning money. He wanted to pay Gus back for Psych, Juliet for every meal or date, and his dad for just about everything. The moments of his last case were seared into his mind in a way he wanted to forget but couldn't help reliving every spare moment. Right now the bar was slow and Shawn found his guilt drawing him away into his memories.

*_Shawn had been completely sure that the ware house would be empty. He wanted to brag and bringing Juliet, his dad, and Gus along seemed a perfect way to prove that there was a crazy psycho out to blow up part of the city. He had snooped around before and had quickly found large amounts of explosives and a little room made up into a ramshackle bedroom. He learned the mad man's schedule and was completely sure that tonight the psycho would be out at the little bar out on 10th street. So the coast was clear to bring along Juliet, Gus and his dad._

_He had barely convinced them into coming by way of his usual of bugging the crap out of them until they admitted defeat and went along with Shawn. They had arrived at the warehouse at 8:36pm and immediately Henry had complained about being drug out._

_"Shawn if you don't tell me why you dragged my ass out here I will politely tell Chief Vick about your forcing us to break and enter an old abandoned ware house"_

_Shawn looked over at Henry a large smile on his face_

_"Dad, it's not breaking and entering if you have cop breaking and entering with you"_

_"Actually Shawn it is if the officer doesn't have a permit" Juliet said seriously. Shawn shot a pouty face at Juliet._

_"Come on Juliet now you sound just like Lassie!" Henry folded his arms glaring at Shawn_

_"Just tell us why we're here Shawn" Henry said._

_Shawn smiled mischievously "Oh no reason other than there is a psycho who wants to blow up Santa Barbara and because of my psychic powers I so happen to know that these are his headquarters"_

_"Oh is that really what you think?" A new voice entered the conversation. A man walked out of the shadows of the warehouse a cruel smile on his face. Juliet whipped out her gun pointing it at the man._

_"Unfortunately little psychic you are quite right" The man raised a small remote._

_"I have a little detonator right here that is a trigger for some bombs all in the police station, you don't have to believe me but that is a risk you must be willing to make. Now lower your gun Detective O'Hara." _

_Juliet reluctantly lowered her gun. The man pulled out his own gun and smashed across Juliets head.*_

Shawn was pulled out of the memory by someone saying his name. He looked up and saw Maggie, one of the bar maids, looking at him in worry.

"Shawn two men over there are about to start a fight, Lina tried to stop them but they won't stop!"

Shawn immediately rushed over to where Maggie was pointing and saw two men standing opposite each other one had his hand clasped around a girls wrist. Shawn rushed forward thinking of ways he could resolve the situation.

"Please what's the problem here?" he asked.

The man without the girl looked at Shawn and cussed him out. "Stay out of my $#% business!" Shawn frowned and tried approaching him.

"Please if you are going to fight take it outside and don't involve the girl"

"Lizzy got herself into this mess the $%$# whore! If she wasn't sleeping around with every %$^$ man in this town!"

Shawn still tried to calm him.  
"Please sir this needs to be taken outside or I will have to call the police"

The man snarled and pulled out a knife. He turned to Shawn "I told you to not get involved in my #%$ business"

Shawn grimaced holding his hands up as a sign of peace. "Please I just want to avoid a fight"

The man had clearly been drinking a lot and instead of being calmed he became outraged. He swung the knife and Shawn felt an enormous pain explode in his stomach. His vision went fuzzy as he collapsed to the floor of the bar. He could barely hear the screams of some of the women and the sirens. His last though before unconsciousness was how glad he was that he had had Maggie call the cops as soon as he heard about the fight.

* * *

I hope no one is bothered by the OOC Shawn but you can't really complain because the title pretty much reiterates it. About the language I try to keep things as clean as I can while still holding it up to a realistic level so I guess #$%$# could be interpreted as an awful swear word or it could just mean labradoodle for all you know! So what it means it up to you! Thank you to all my reader I hope you enjoy! Tell me if ya don't and I will try to make changes!


	3. How Angsty said the Cat

Hello again my Psycho's! I am not too late on updating this I hope sooooo...well anywho I don't think it is necessary to say the whole I don't own the show because you agree to make these stories for non-profit every time you write a story so I feel for all those people who talk about the whole rights thing it seems to me a waste of time... Maybe they do it for fun... _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Henry Spencer had always received news about Shawn via Gus. Never before had he been called by the police or hospital before a panicky breathless Gus would call and explain what had happened. It was just an irrevocable law of the universe that Gus be the one to notify Henry before anyone else that Shawn had gotten injured or involved in shady business. So with great surprise Henry answered the phone only to hear that Shawn was in the hospital. It must be some kind of hoax, as much as Gus got mad at Shawn he was always drawn in to ridiculous little plans devised by Shawn so by the law of nature itself he was with Shawn whenever he got hurt. However Shawn had been acting weird.

For the first time in his 30 years Shawn sent an email to his dad every other day checking up on him and then giving a little statement about how he was doing. For the past month and a half Shawn had been doing this. Henry had been sure it was Gus doing this but something in the back of his head was nagging at him. Shawn hadn't come and seen him about a case for the last month and a half, he hadn't asked for money, left a random object on the lawn or even sent an ex-girlfriend/one night stand to his door to deal with. For once Shawn appeared responsible or at least wasn't piling his problems on Henry. This made Henry mad, and for the life of him he didn't know why. Instead of being worried after the phone call he slung on his jacket allowing a scowl to slowly stew on his face so that by the time he reached the hospital it was a horrible concoction of anger, disappointment, and exasperation.

He self-righteously slammed the door of his truck close and marched straight into the hospital. At the counter he gruffly said his name and asked for the room of Shawn Spencer. When he reached the door a slight feeling of apprehension filled him and he paused at the door. Despite his large facade of anger he was worried. Most of the anger was there because he was angry with himself. Shawn's last case was the problem. After being captured by the crazed man they had been separated. Shawn pulled off to God knows where while the rest of them were tied up in the warehouse. He had spent 25 breathless hours wondering what was happening to Shawn. 25 hours of pure mental torture. Left there to think only of what could possibly be happening to his son was almost too much. It was worse when he saw Shawn again that lax grin on his face trying to hide how scared Shawn really was. He hated it, he hated not being able to make sure his son wasn't hurt and he hated it even more when Shawn would act like his life was a joke. So with a sense of sternness and determination he entered the room.

There lay Shawn pale and tired a look of exhaustion hanging about him that seemed to extend beyond the reason why he was in the hospital. Immediately Henry's firmness wavered. He quickly patched up the faltering facade and walked over to Shawn sitting down next to him. Shawn's eyes opened to the noise and looked right at Henry. He was surprised to see the ever so familiar twinkle in Shawn's eyes missing instead the Hazel eyes were clouded over in pain and misery.

"So kid, what do they got you in here for?" Henry asked looking at Shawn searching his face for a reason for the deadened look.

Shawn didn't respond at first he sighed and looked away.

"I got shanked" Henry scowled immediately. He hated coarse terms like that, they seemed more flippant and undeserving of seriousness.

"In a case?"

Shawn peered up in confusion. He had forgot that his dad didn't know about Psych's end. He bit his lip and shook his head. Again he paused as if searching for his voice.

"No it was at a bar"

"WHAT!?" Henry yelled. He hadn't expected Shawn to get in a bar fight. He thought Shawn was smarter than that.

Shawn visibly flinched away at the new volume of the conversation.

"I didn't mean-" Shawn started but Henry cut him off.

"What the Hell were you thinking!?" Henry bounced out of his seat furious at Shawn.

Shawn couldn't help it he felt his eyes begin to water. He was so tired and he had been trying so hard. He couldn't believe that after every bit of his hard work that even now he couldn't avoid his father's disappointment.

"I thought you were smarter than that! Why can't you ever think about other people!? I trained you to be a cop! Even though you didn't wind up becoming one I thought you would have the common sense to use a little of what I taught you"

Shawn looked up with despair at his dad. He felt like a kid again the same old failure like he had been as a young teen. Never good enough never doing the right things. He had expected Gus to want something else, to want a better friend but he had always thought his dad loved him. He had always thought that Psych had made his dad just a little bit proud. He had spent so long telling himself that he didn't care what his dad thought but he had always cared.

Henry was trembling. How could Shawn do this especially so soon after the bomb case. Why couldn't Shawn care about how much he worried? He wanted to stop yelling so he turned on his heel and went out of the hospital room slamming the door shut behind him. He took a couple deep steadying breaths before he noticed several wide-eyed patients and nurses looking towards the room. He walked down the hall going to get a coffee and cool off. He would go back in and apologize later. Things had really gotten out of hand.

Shawn was left in the room to also work through the one-sided yelling match. He was exhausted. The loss of blood and the past few weeks in which he had not gotten enough food or sleep was piling up against him. The depression he had been dealing with ever since the last case also stood there making him frail and vulnerable. The yelling had done it and Shawn broke down and silently cried. It had been such a long time since he had felt this much pain. So he sat there wishing for all the world to not exist at that moment or to be a perfect son, friend, and boyfriend. Guilt and shame washed over him in a way he had never felt before. His world was toppling before him and everything he was seemed shallow and cheap. He was one big lie and along with that he was one big failure. Eventually he fell asleep tear stains on his cheeks and his face contorted, even in sleep, in misery.

.:"?::?""_}_{_}{:"L:L::}_}{:"?":":  
{{P_)()*(^*&%&$! #$%^&*()_{}":?::"{_+_+_+_+_+_)_()*&(^*%&$^# # ! #$%^&*()*&*^&%^$%$#$^&*)((&*^&...AKA Line Break

Eventually Henry had calmed down enough to head back into the room. This time he stayed at the door longer hesitation holding him back. Finally he opened the door stopping right before he spoke as he saw that Shawn was sleeping. He smiled and sat down again right next to Shawn. He looked at him for a while everything he wanted to say circulating in his mind. He sat for several hours before the time forced him to pull away. As he stood and looked down at Shawn he finally found the words he had been looking for.

"I'm sorry Shawn and I love you" He said this to the form of his sleeping son knowing he might not have the courage to say that again for a long time.

alfjdlksalfhkjehwpqrpoeuwiohfjkshbkjdfh11q7430827148097328901649862yiuthfasoht09wyqehfakjsdht93qyhfadsht0934qyhfaishpu... AKA Line Break

So that went in a different direction then I had anticipated... well anywho I will have another chapter up soon and this one will involve Juliet... or in other words Shules! Tell me what you think and if you don't like the direction of the story!


	4. You've waited a long time for this

Hey I am updating yet again! This is for Jala and my many other wonderful readers! I hope this one is good and I know, I've been promising Shules so don't worry finally all you shippers are gonna have what you were waiting for! Real quick, because I want all my readers to enjoy I wanted to ask what they meant by not the easiest story because if it's difficult to read I could try to get a beta... I didn't think it was that bad but sometimes people need fresh opinions so tell me if I need to get one and such I prefer to make my readers happy.

* * *

Shawn was trying to get over the little visit from his dad. He had just woken up and was pulling at a loose string on his hospital blankets wondering why he had to be a failure. His dad had raised him right... sort of... he wasn't sure if making every father son moment a training moment was what you called healthy. But he had been fed, clothed, and given all the basic necessities and wants. But his dad had never talked to him about his parents divorce. He had never given Shawn ample room to cry, be sad, or even talk about what bothered him emotionally. Of course it was alright to cry a little when you were hurt but comforting was a woman's job not in any way something Henry would ever do extensively. It was always 'Spencer men never appear weak' and other stuff like that. It had gotten more severe as he grew into a tumultuous ball of energy and eventually Henry spent more time at work and Madeleine did likewise. So Shawn sat wishing with all his heart that he could be anywhere else but the hospital bed fulfilling his fathers expectations of him being a disappointment. He lay there feeling as if he was all alone in the world.

A small light knock at the hospital door pulled him out of his reverie. Juliet slipped through the doorway quietly shutting the door behind her. She wasn't smiling so she probably didn't enjoy the fact that Shawn was in the hospital. Shawn's eyes flicked up to hers and then back away as he felt unworthy to look her in the eyes. He could think back to all the times he had lied to her and wondered why she didn't want him gone. He had thought she hated him after all those years and to suddenly figure out that the person you had slowly fallen in love with was a big fat lie. He hated himself and that was Shawn, he couldn't imagine how she felt. Juliet didn't say anything for a few moments and Shawn looked away not wanting to see that look of disgust on her face as she viewed him in such a pathetic state.

"Hey Shawn" Shawn frowned in confusion. Her voice was soft and kind nothing like how he had imagined it would be. He was still too scared to look up. It might just be a hoax she was playing on him. She took a few steps forward. He only knew because he could hear the soft click of her heels against the floor. He turned his head farther away staring at the window as tears trembled in his eyes threatening to spill down his cheeks. He heard her walk the rest of the way to his bedside and sit down in the stiff chair. Now he could smell her cherry blossom perfume, the same he had bought for her last year for her birthday. Shawn became even more confused, he thought she wouldn't want to keep anything having to do with him not after she had discovered how fake and pathetic he was.

"I heard about the accident at the bar. McNab told me." She paused as she took in a deep breath.

"I... I was so scared when I heard. I thought it was all my fault. You at a bar getting stabbed. I thought you were drunk or something after me never answering all your e-mails. But I needed to talk to you in person. After everything that happened I needed to see you and look you in the eyes." She stopped now and Shawn could hear as she shuffled around in the chair. He was still so confused. Juliet scared and worried about him? He thought that ... well it seemed that everything he had thought about her for the last couple of months was wrong. He couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Please, Shawn, look at me. I love you still and I just need to see that when I ask you these questions... ones that I have been thinking about for the last couple of months, I need to see your eyes."

Shawn froze barely breathing as he tried to process what Juliet was saying. Not only did she not hate him she was saying she still loved him. He stayed there as tears streamed down his face. How could she love him as a failure? She didn't even know about how much he had changed.

"Shawn, please, for me, just look at me" She was pleading with him.

Shawn slowly turned around pain flaring in his mid-section as he turned to look at Juliet.

Juliet's heart nearly broke as she saw how vulnerable and unsure Shawn looked. He was crying. Goodness he was crying. In turn Juliet's eyes watered. She had never loved him more. She almost felt like the questions weren't needed as she saw the mixture of emotions in his eyes. Pure sorrow and pain. The apology was written in his features. He was more regretful and humble then she had ever seen him and she knew without having to ask that Shawn loved her and was dieing without her. But still she was a person who didn't often vary from what she decided she wasn't spontaneous quite like Shawn. Juliet smiled lovingly at Shawn and grabbed his hand. He hesitantly gripped her hand back.

"Shawn, I read every single e-mail and letter and I decided that I don't like that you lied to me. We have spent so much time together. We've solved so many cases together and you've saved so many lives. I know that you lied and I don't want to date Shawn. Not the old Shawn, not the lie. I want to get to know you without you dodging some of my questions to protect a lie. I know you Shawn but I want to know all of you. You're sweet and kind and funny. I just need to ask you some questions. Will you answer them?"

Shawn nodded his head yes. He had stopped crying. He wasn't sure anymore whether or not this was reality or a beautiful dream that would torture him when he woke up. But he didn't wake up and the smaller manicured hand clutching his wasn't going away.

"Do you love me?"

Shawn was befuddled by this question. How could he not love Juliet? She was beautiful and wonderfully perfect. He looked at her admiring that little crease in her brow as she looked at him waiting for an answer.

"How could I not?" He replied hoarsely. It was strange to think that those were the last words he had said to her after the case but now they meant something so differently. He still remembered those last moments as Juliet's smile faltered just a bit. He knew that she was reliving it too.

* * *

_" Juliet stood there looking at Shawn hurt and anger emanating from her, those beautiful lips twisted into a large frown._

_"What did he just say, Shawn, what does he mean you're not a Psychic?" Shawn stood there wide eyed and completely speechless. How did Juliet get here? He had been arguing with Gus in Psych and Juliet had just all of a suddenly appeared. _

_"I meant exactly what I said Juliet. Shawn is not a Psychic. Now without further ado I am leaving before Shawn pulls me into another one of his ridiculous shenanigans that makes it so the love of my life breaks off my second and only official engagement" Gus then stormed out of the office seconds passing before he marched back in and grabbed his keys and jacket. His face full of indignation and Gus like fury. He then stormed out of the office for the second time. The small engine of the blueberry barely being heard as the car lights illuminated the Psych window.  
_

_Juliet looked at Shawn again waiting for his reply. His mouth remained hanging open as he stared at Juliet. She folded her arms continuing to glare at him. When he still didn't answer Juliet began yelling.  
_

_"What did he mean Shawn!? What did he mean!? Have you been lying to me this entire time?! Does the Chief know?! Does Henry know?" A look of understanding crossed her face._

_"Oh my goodness! Your dad knew, and he lied to me, and everyone else. Unless I'm the only one who doesn't know?! Who else?" Shawn guiltily shrugged._

_"Just the Chief and some others..." Juliet's face went from anger and bewilderment to pain and hurt._

_"Am I the only one who doesn't know?" her voice lowered and became almost a whisper._

_"I loved you I slept with you and I trusted you thinking that you cared about me that maybe we could ..we could go further with our relationship"_

_"Oh my goodness! Our relationship is an entire lie! Why Shawn? Why?"_

_Shawn looked taken aback and shocked. He opened his mouth a few times without anything coming out. Finally he answered_

_"How could I not?"_

* * *

"I'm sorry Juliet" Shawn whispered his eyes falling back down in defeat. He still remembered that moment with perfect clarity his eidetic memory not allowing it to be erased from his mind and his guilt to large for it to go away. But Juliet seemed to not remember it as well as Shawn and she only squeezed his hand.

"And I forgive you Shawn." She bent down and kissed him on the head. But even as she saw some of that pain in his eyes go away she saw a lingering look of brokenness linger. They sat for several minutes Juliet enjoying happiness she hadn't felt for a long time. But that look in Shawn's eyes worried her, she didn't know why but she felt as if Shawn wasn't quite himself yet. Finally she was about to ask him about it but when she looked down she saw that he was asleep her hand pulled up to his chest. He looked haggard in his sleep but at more peace than he had been when she had first come in. She smiled softly stroking his ruffled hair back. Being in the hospital had made his usually messy but perfect hair more messy. She still had so many questions and as she thought back to all the cases and the fact that Shawn had passed the police exam with such a high score at 15 made her wonder if her boyfriend was really a genius. She smiled as she thought that, she had always known that Shawn was one amazing guy. It still bothered her that he had lied and when he woke up she wanted to know the whole story behind his elaborate and superfluous charade. But first she needed to figure out what was wrong with Shawn. After several minutes she slipped her hand free and got up. She needed a little air and space to stretch her legs.

Juliet kissed Shawn on the head before leaving making sure the door shut without making a loud sound. As she stepped out into the hall she took in a big breath and let it out as a big smile came onto her face. She began to walk down the hallway when a frantic Gus sped around the corner.

"Juliet!" he exclaimed his eyes widening in surprise.

"What are you doing here? Where's Shawn?"

Juliet smiled "I came to visit Shawn. He's in that room but he's sleeping"

Gus frowned and looked at her suspiciously. "Asleep?"

Juliet nodded. Gus looked at her again with slight disbelief but eventually nodded his head.

"Alright, well I guess we better sit down or something, I wouldn't want to wake him up" With that they both went into the lobby and sat down.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Gus spoke.

"Juliet, why'd you visit Shawn?" Juliet looked up at Gus and frowned as she thought back to everything.

"Because I needed to talk to him and to make sure he was alright."

"Oh"

They sat again in silence. Again Gus broke the silence.

"You're not mad at him, because, well... last time...well ... you know"

"I'm a little upset still but I'm not mad least of all when he's hurt. But besides his injury he's been acting...different"

Gus sat up a little straighter and looked over at Juliet.

"Yeah I know, he's been different with me too. I mean I expected things to be different after everything happened but this isn't the same. It makes me think of how he was right after his parents divorce"

"He didn't seem angry to me" Juliet said frowning in slight confusion.

"Nah that was after. What I'm talking about was right after. He wasn't the same." Gus looked down as he thought back to it with a grim face.

"Well whatever it is I'm worried" Juliet said. Gus looked up and nodded his head in agreement.

"You got that right"

* * *

Hey I am soooo sorry about how late this is and I actually have another bus load of good excuses why but you guys probably wouldn't really care to hear so I'll spare you the details. I made it a little longer than all my other chapters so I hope I did justice to those of you who were itching for something a little bigger. I also gave my Shules fans a little Shules and don't worry there will be more Shules angst and hurt/comfort to come because although Gus and Juliet love Shawn he isn't quite out of the deep end. Give me insight and many reviews! And God bless you to all who do or May Darwin bless you or Allah or Buddha or what ever your person or deity may be just bless you for sticking with me and reading!


End file.
